It's Quite the Opposite
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: The party at the Weasley's is going fine until Ginny opens her mouth. What gets revealed when the red-haired girl is angry?


**Disclaimer: **I own none of the wonderfulness that is Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sitting in my house writing fanfiction about it. Also, my house would be MUCH bigger than it is. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

** WARNING! DON'T LIKE MAN-ON-MAN, THEN PLEASE HIT YOUR BACK BUTTON! THANK YOU! **

It was months after the fall of Voldemort, and Mrs. Weasley had decided to throw a party to celebrate. They would have held one sooner, but with the multiple funerals and Ministry banquets held in everyone's honor, they hadn't had the time. Finally though, everyone was available on the same day. They decided on a Friday in October and the party would be at The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was frantically running around the entire week before that, enlarging rooms, buying snacks for the party and ingredients for the dinner she would be making. Everyone that stayed in the house for longer than five minutes was immediately put to work, either cleaning or some other household chore. Fred and George tended to avoid the house for this exact reason, although according to them it was only because they were extremely busy at the joke shop.

"Harry, dear, would you mind gathering the dirty laundry for me please? It would be wonderful if you could." Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as soon as he walked in the door two days before the party.

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley. What would you like me to do with it after I gather it all?" He asked politely, grabbing a clothes basket.

The woman looked at him from where she was standing at the sink doing dishes. "Oh, just put them in the laundry room. I'll get to them soon enough."

"Nonsense, I'll spell them to start cleaning for you." Harry said, starting to walk out of the kitchen to get the dirty clothes. He loved helping out Mrs. Weasley and since she was so busy he thought this was the least he could do to help her out.

She smiled at him gratefully and patted his cheek with a soapy hand. "Thank you so much deary."

Harry smiled back at her and walked around the house collecting the clothes that needed washed. When he got to a closed door marked 'Ginny's Room!' in pink and red, he hesitated and then crossed the hall to where Ron's room was.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you would grab Ginny's dirty laundry for me? I don't want to risk going in there. She might get.._ideas_." He asked the brown haired witch who was sitting next to her boyfriend on the floor, looking for apartments. She looked up at him and replied,

"Sure Harry. Just hold on a minute, I need to grab a sweater of mine that needs washed too." With that, she dived under the bed in search of her sweater.

Harry gave her a strange look but didn't comment or ask; he really didn't want any mental images. Ron just blushed up to his ears and smiled widely before looking concerned. "Is Ginny still trying to jump you, mate?"

Harry groaned and leaned against the doorway after putting the laundry basket on the ground. "Yes. I've told her we aren't getting back together, that I'm with someone, but she doesn't believe me."

"Well, Mr. Potter, if you actually _invited _this mystery person to dinner or at least introduced us all, she might believe you." Hermione stated as she crawled out from under the bed, triumphantly holding her purple sweater.

Harry blushed and looked away from her stern face as she walked up to him and dropped her sweater in the basket. "Well, it's more complicated than you think."

"Come on, Harry, it's not like you're dating Pansy Parkinson now. Wait, you're not are you?" Ron squeaked, horror struck at the thought of his best friend dating the pug-faced witch.

Harry snorted and replied sarcastically. "Of course I am, Ron. I love her and you're just going to have to learn to accept that. She means everything to me, and I am not going to leave her just because you don't like her."

Ron turned green and narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction while Hermione covered her laugh up by coughing. "That is sick, Harry. You are my best friend but if you weren't lying, I will no longer be able to talk with you."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm kidding, Ron. Now, is this all the clothes?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I just have to get the ones out of Ginny's room. Be back in a minute."

"Good luck. I'll be in the laundry room when you get them." Harry replied. He made his way to the laundry room without running into anyone doing cleaning or any other of the many orders the Weasley matriarch gave and sat the laundry basket on the floor. Pulling out his wand, he quickly said the spell that would make the clothes start washing themselves and then hang themselves up. Hermione ran up behind him and tossed the apparel she carried into the basket.

"Please, do not every make me do that again. I love this family to death, I would do anything for them, but that girl is going to drive me frigging crazy! 'Is Harry here? Do you think this outfit is cute? Do you think Harry will like it?' She is completely obsessed with you and it's starting to creep me out." She huffed impatiently.

Harry sighed. "I know. I deal with it every time I come over here. It's honestly starting to piss me off."

Hermione stood there with him for a few seconds, then she looked at him questioningly. "Is the reason why you haven't told anyone who you're seeing because it's a male?"

Harry started and whipped his head around to stare at her with wide eyes. "What..? How did you know?"

"Oh Harry. It's obvious to anyone who pays attention. You used to watch the guys that would pass by when we all would go somewhere and your past obsession with the Half-Blood Prince and Draco."

He blinked for a few seconds, shocked that he had been that obvious. "Oh. So do you know _who _I'm seeing?"

"I might. I have an idea of who it is at least. If it is who I think it is, I won't be surprised." With that, the intelligent witch walked back up to Ron's room to spend some quality time with him, leaving Harry to stand in the laundry room thinking about his lover. His soft, silky black hair, that everyone thought was greasy- his deep, calming voice. His onyx orbs that, if ever they landed on Harry, he would succumb to every demand and wish the man had. His impish grin whenever someone said something amusing. _He has really come out of his shell since the death of Voldemort, _Harry thought to himself. _Maybe I should tell everyone. I'll have to ask him first though_.

Two days passed and everyone was at the party at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself this time with all the decorations, the snacks, and the entertainment. She had managed to convince the twins to set up fireworks and harmless little pranks, (the twins tried to set up a few more risky ones, but unfortunately their mother caught them and the yelling that followed had everyone in the house scared and hiding from her for hours.)

Luckily everything came together perfectly and everyone was enjoying themselves. The table was a little full what with all the guests, but at least everyone was happy. Well, there was one person who wasn't happy but she was _sure _she would get what she wanted soon.

"Harry? Are you doing anything tomorrow? I was hoping you and I could go out to dinner." Ginny asked him sweetly as she ran a hand through her hair and batted her eyelashes.

"Um, actually Ginny I am doing something tomorrow. Sorry." Harry replied quickly. He had to find a way to get away from her. She had cornered him after dinner when everyone else was mingling and he was just standing in the corner of the room, nursing a beer, thinking about leaving early and going home to see his lover.

The red haired witch pouted. "Oh. Are you sure you can't go? I'd really like us to spend some time together. I mean, we haven't been out on a date in a while, and I just thought-"

"What? Ginny, we aren't dating. I've told you this before, I'm seeing someone and they mean a lot to me. I'm not going to leave him for you." _Shit_. He hoped she didn't catch his slip up.

If her wide eyes and red face were anything to go by, then yes she _did _catch his slip of tongue.

"He? You're gay? You bastard! You strung me along, making me think we were going to get back together and then you go and pull this on me? I don't think so Harry James Potter!" She shouted, her voice steadily increasing in sound, grating on his ears.

The room got silent as everyone turned to look at them. Harry standing in the corner, cringing away from the youngest Weasley who looked like she was about to turn the prettiest shade of purple from her anger. Ron narrowed his eyes at the words coming out of his sister's mouth.

"Actually Ginny he didn't string you along. He's told you two or three different times that you two weren't getting back together and that he only liked you as a sibling. You're the one who's been imagining otherwise." Ron told her firmly.

Hermione nodded her head. "He's telling the truth Ginny."

"Both of you shut up! You are not a part of this conversation so what you say doesn't really matter." Ginny replied angrily.

"Actually yes, it does concern us when you're yelling at our best friend for something he has no control over." Ron shot back.

"Fine, Ron, if you know so much about him and he supposedly tells you everything, who is he seeing? And did he tell you he was gay?" She asked. When he didn't reply, she smiled smugly. "See? You don't know as much as you think you do. Now stay out." And with that she turned back to yell at Harry again.

"He is seeing me, Miss Weasley. Now that your curiosity is sated, kindly cease yelling at him. I do enough of that by myself." A deep voice said coldly. Everyone turned to look at the doorway to the kitchen where Severus Snape stood, his arms crossed over his chest looking like he was about to strangle the young witch. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, black trousers, and black dragon hide boots. Sirius sucked in a shocked breath, and Remus quickly grabbed him to make sure he didn't attack the Potion Master. The only person in the room who wasn't shocked over the man's words was Hermione. She just smiled widely.

Ginny turned white, then green, then back to red. "WHAT?! You are kidding me! You are not who Harry is seeing. He hates you and you hate him!"

Snape smirked. "Actually it is quite the opposite."

Sirius whipped his head around to stare at Harry incredulously. "Is this true Harry?"

The emerald eyed teen blushed and nodded his head. "I was going to tell all of you, but I didn't know how you would react. I love him, Siri, and he loves me too."

Sirius stood there a few seconds, clenching and unclenching his fists. Then he closed his stormy grey eyes, sighed, and opened his eyes again, this time looking at Snape.

"Do you love him?" He asked seriously.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head. "I would not have asked him to bond with me if I did not truly love him."

Everyone gaped at the normally sneering man. Harry just smiled happily at him and slid out of his corner to walk over to him. Severus turned his eyes to Harry and smiled a half-smile that he knew the young man loved. Harry's whole face lit up and he slowly took Severus' hand in his own, linking their fingers together. Severus just rolled his eyes and tugged Harry to him, kissing his forehead lightly.

Sirius looked at the couple intently, then smiled widely and reached to link his fingers with Remus's. "If you two are happy together, then I'm okay with this. I better be invited to the wedding, though, and if you hurt him in any way Sniv-Snape, I will kill you slowly and painfully." He ended seriously.

Remus smiled affectionately at his mate, then nodded his head in agreement. "He's our cub, Severus, and I wouldn't like to see how Moony would react if you hurt his cub."

Ginny gaped at them. "Are you serious?! You're going to let Harry screw up his entire future by dating a Death Eater?! You two are nuts!" She yelled, then she squeaked as she saw a wand pointed straight at her face, a furious Harry standing at the other end.

"If I ever, I mean _ever_, hear you speak about my parents and Severus like that again, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." He growled out between gritted teeth. Her eyes were wide and scared as she nodded her head quickly. "Good." Harry slowly lowered his wand and Ginny took off to her room. Harry took a deep breath, then turned to look at the people in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were staring at him shocked, while the twins were exchanging gold. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question it. No one ever knew what the twins were up to. He turned to look last at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was still smiling brightly and winked at him. He smiled back in relief. At least she was happy for him. Ron, on the other hand, just stood there silently, staring off into space. For a few seconds that's all he did, then he focused his eyes on Harry.

"If he makes you happy, mate, I'm not going to stop you. But if he ever does something to hurt you, just remember I'm here for you." Ron said with a smile. "Just don't start snogging in front of me or anything. I can handle a lot, but not that much."

Harry laughed in relief. "No problem, Ron. I don't really want to make you pass out."

Sirius turned a slight green color. "I think that would be a little too much for everyone, Cub."

Mrs. Weasley shook herself out of her shock and started talking. "Well, now that we _finally _know who you're seeing, Harry, and you _finally _showed up Severus, can we get back to the party? Oh, and by the way Severus, you owe me two dinners now. The one that you missed earlier and the one where you are there as Harry's fiancé."

Severus groaned lightly. "Damn. I knew there was going to be a downside to not showing up to this dinner."

Harry smiled at him. "I told you to show up! I don't know why you didn't. This didn't turn out so bad."

Severus glared at his young lover, then turned his eyes to the twins. "And what, exactly, were you two betting about?"

Fred looked at George and they both grinned. "Well, I said that you-

"-seemed a little less angry all the time."

"And so you might be-"

"-seeing someone. We also noticed that Harry-"

"-was acting weird, so we started watching him rather closely-"

"-and figured out that he was seeing someone."

"We only connected the dots."

"Also, Harry talks in his sleep. He has some _very _vivid dreams it seems." George finished with a lecherous smirk in Harry's direction. The dark haired teen blushed, causing Severus to chuckle.

"You are so lucky I love you." Harry said to the older wizard with a withering look. Severus's eyes softened and he pulled Harry to him, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips.

"Yes I am, love."

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading, and for that, I give you…A free chocolate chip cookie! Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes. My beta tried to catch them all, but even she isn't perfect. Along with my lack of spell check on my computer, and…well…let's just say I was a very frustrated writer! Anyway, please leave a review and have a nice day!


End file.
